freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Funtime Foxy
:Você está procurando por Foxy, por Mangle, por Phantom Foxy, por Phantom Mangle, por Nightmare Foxy, por Nightmare Mangle, por Lolbit ou até mesmo por Adventure Funtime Foxy? Principal = é um antagonista em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location e uma das principais atrações de Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Ele é uma versão "Funtime" de Foxy, que se assemelha muito a Mangle. Aparência Funtime Foxy é muito semelhante a Mangle, com exceção de que ele não está quebrado. Seu corpo é feito de metal e a maior parte é branca, mas a sua barriga, joelho, bochechas, orelhas e focinho são cor de rosa. Ele possui uma gravata borboleta vermelha e uma cauda grande com a ponta rosa. Ele também tem um batom, e unhas nas suas mãos e seus pés, ambos da cor rosa. Ele possui também uma saída de som no peito, onde provavelmente é reproduzida a voz de Funtime Foxy. No entanto, durante as noites, a voz dele nunca é ouvida. Assim como todos os antagonistas do jogo, Funtime Foxy possui retalhos em seu corpo, que podem abrir e fechar, revelando o seu endoesqueleto. Comportamento thumb|left|Jumpscare de Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy sempre irá aparecer no Funtime Auditorium. Na Noite 1, ele poderá ser visto através do Primary Control Module e terá que ser eletrocutado duas vezes para voltar ao palco. Na Noite 2, o jogador terá que iluminar ele apenas uma vez, sem eletrocutá-lo. Na Noite 3, o jogador terá que atravessar o Funtime Auditorium para chegar à sala Partes & Serviço. Funtime Foxy irá aparecer no local e o jogador deve piscar uma luz nele para que ele se afaste. No entanto, se o jogador piscar demais ou não piscar, ele irá atacar o jogador. No caminho da volta, ele irá atacar o jogador de qualquer maneira, sem que ele possa evitar. Após o seu jumpscare, a Noite 4 será iniciada. Funtime Foxy só será visto novamente na Noite 5, no Real Ending. Algumas partes de seu corpo serão vistas na Scooping Room, assim como todos os outros animatrônicos, exceto Baby, o que indica que ele também foi destruído. Curiosidades *Funtime Foxy é um dos dois únicos animatrônicos que possuem rabo. O outro é Toy Bonnie. *Segundo o próprio Scott Cawthon, o jumpscare de Funtime Foxy foi o que mais o "assustou". *Funtime Foxy, Ballora, e os Bidybabs são os únicos animatrônicos com capacidade de mover as sobrancelhas, como visto no trailer e no jogo. *Funtime Foxy é um dos dois antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location que aparece em Five Nights at Freddy's World. A outra é Circus Baby. **No entanto, há algumas diferenças entre ele e seu homólogo. ***Em FNaF World, Funtime Foxy possui um gancho em sua mão direita, não possui as divisórias no corpo, não possui o auto-falante e não possui sobrancelhas. **Isso pode ter ocorrido devido ao fato de que Funtime Foxy de FNaF World primeiramente fosse a versão consertada de Mangle, e que Sister Location não havia sido anunciado ainda. **Baby também aparece, mas só aparecem seus olhos. *O design e a cor de Funtime Foxy é semelhante ao de Mangle do segundo jogo, como ambos tem a cor branca e rosa, batom, unhas pintadas, e uma gravata-borboleta. **Coincidentemente, ambos têm seu gênero questionado, como Funtime Foxy é descrito como fêmea pelo HandUnit três vezes, e macho pelo Angsty Teen uma vez. *Funtime Foxy, junto com Funtime Freddy, são os únicos animatronics projetados de seus contrapartes originais. *Funtime Foxy é menor animatrônico no jogo, tendo 5'9 de altura (a menos que os Bidybabs e as Minireenas são sejam contados). *Funtime Foxy é um dos dois animatrônicos do jogo a não ter um dublador. O outro são as Minireenas. **Porém, é especulado que a voz do computador possa ser na verdade Funtime Foxy, uma vez que uma ventilação é aberta ou quando um movimento é acionado, a voz do computador falará. **O fato de apoio para isso é que o Funtime Foxy tem sensor de movimentos. *De acordo com a imagem do projeto de Funtime Foxy, ele tem a capacidade de gravar a voz dos pais e sincronizá-los para atrair crianças. *Funtime Foxy é o único homólogo de Foxy que não tem as pernas de endoesquelo a mostra. *Funtime Foxy é também o único homólogo de Foxy que possui uma cauda. *Como mostrado na galeria "Making Foxy" nos Extras, Funtime Foxy é originalmente branco e roxo, em vez de branco e rosa. *Além de Funtime Freddy e Bonnie Puppet, Funtime Foxy é um dos únicos personagens que vieram da linha original da Pizzaria de Freddy Fazbear. *O nome real que Scott atribuiu a Funtime Foxy foi "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)". **"Funtime Foxy" foi uma abreviação utilizada no jogo. *É impossível evitar o jumpscare do Funtime Foxy porque ele sempre o executará no final da Noite 3. *Funtime Foxy é o único animatrônico a ter um homólogo de uma geração diferente com o mesmo nome. *No trailer, Funtime Foxy tem um olho direito laranja. No entanto, ambos os olhos são amarelos no jogo. **Este é provavelmente um erro de iluminação. *Funtime Foxy é um dos homólogos de Foxy a não ter um tapa-oho, os outros são Mangle e seus homólogos, e Nightmare Foxy. **Mangle e seus homólogos também não tem um gancho. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Menu principal FFoxyMenu.png|Funtime Foxy no menu principal do jogo. FFoxyMenuFaceOpen.png|Funtime Foxy com a face aberta no menu principal do jogo, variação 1. FFoxyMenuFaceOpen2.png|Funtime Foxy com a face aberta no menu principal do jogo, variação 2. FFoxyMenuFaceOpen3.png|Funtime Foxy com a face aberta no menu principal do jogo, variação 3. No jogo FuntimeFoxyStage.gif|Funtime Foxy visto no Funtime Auditorium através da janela do Primary Control Module. FFoxyOffstage.png|Funtime Foxy visto perto do jogador na janela da Primary Control Module. FuntimeFoxyGlitch3.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 1. FuntimeFoxyGlitch.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 2. FuntimeFoxyGlitch2.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 3. Glitch.gif|Funtime Foxy aparecendo no Funtime Auditorium, variação 4. ScoopingRoom.png|Partes de Funtime Foxy vistas no lado direito da Scooping Room. Variados Extra FuntimeFoxyExtras.gif|Making Foxy. 1476.png|Blueprint de Funtime Foxy. 1178.png|Funtime Foxy no menu Extra. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF:SL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Funtime Categoria:Animatrônicos Contestados